A FireRED WaterBLUE Nuzlocke Challenge
by RedWords
Summary: Red is a girl who just wants to escape. Blue is a boy searching for the half-sister his father told him was in Kanto. Green is the grandson of Professor Oak and wants to defeat Red once and for all, not to mention learn more about his mysterious new friend Blue. Sometimes, life likes to bite you on the ass.
1. Prologue: The Rules

**Prologue: The Rules**

Mandatory Rules

1) If a Pokémon faints it is boxed indefinitely.

2) If all your Pokémon faint, you lose.

3) You must nickname all Pokémon.

4) You may only attempt to catch the first Pokémon you encounter in each area, route, cave, city, etc. If you don't catch it, too bad.

a) Duplicate Clause: If a duplicate is encountered, an extra chance is given for a non-duplicate.

b) Shiny Clause: If a shiny is encountered, capture attempt is allowed.

5) No repels.

'\' '\' '\' '\' '\'

_**You may have noticed that this story was updated. Yeah, I kinda scrapped what I had written and began rewriting it in third person. I have finished my run in-game. I also did a LeafGreen run with a male OC named Blue. I'm probably going to be swapping from Red to Blue. So yeah, there you go. I'll try to update often, but with school I have very little time. I apologize in advance.**_


	2. Chpt 1: The Journey Begins

**The Journey Begins**

The sun rose in the sky, casting a golden shadow across the features of the girl lying sprawled across her bed. To the girl's dismay, her mother left the blinds open despite the fact she had specifically said she would close them.

Sure, Red would have pulled the blinds closed herself, but she was completely and totally exhausted after the plane ride yesterday. Her father promised her a week together, but she wound up spending the week alone with Professor Birch.

Her alarm clock began to squeal and shake on the nightstand, and Red let it. She didn't feel the need to silence it until it is too late, for after the initial cries, the damn thing scurried off its place, falling to the floor and knocking it's batteries out. Whatever…

Red pushed herself out of bed, locating her red baseball cap and plopping it atop her Rattata's nest of short black locks. It crossed her mind to take a shower, but she brushed the thought away. A shower could wait until later.

She took the stairs two at a time, finding her mother sitting at the table downstairs, eyes locked on the TV in front of her. If Red didn't know better, she'd say her mom looked as if she's been crying.

"Hey Mom," Red mumbled, patting her mother's shoulder with as much comfort she could muster.

Her mother didn't speak, leading Red to sigh and stumble toward the door. Red already had the door pulled back and a foot out when her mother addressed her. "Red, sweetie, you need to eat something."

"Not hungry."

Red could _physically_ feel the melancholy look her mother was aiming at her back. "Oh...well...take care of yourself. I don't want you to end up like your sister."

Of course, her mother's words went unheard, the door already shut before they were ever spoken.

Pallet Town was bustling with activity, its few inhabitants having family over for the _Summer Solstice_. The festival was just days away. Once it arrives, families will be dancing in the twilight, donned in summer kimonos and eating gourmet food whilst the Butterfrees celebrate on their own accord in the moonless sky.

Red, of course, had never truly cared for the festivities: a family is required. Her mother will _never_ be the way she was before Red's older sister vanished...her father will _never_ return to Kanto, forever misplaced to the region of Hoenn.

Red's sneakers crunched in the fresh grass, dew lightly soaking her pant legs.

Despite her lack of a destination, Red found herself stumbling toward the tall grass that has kept her locked in this drab town since her free traveling rights were revoked. The past week was her first time away in over four years…and now that she has once again tasted the forbidden fruit, she can't just let it go.

She is a young woman! She shouldn't have to fear the barrier blocking her path!

Red stampeded into the grass, about to pass the sign telling declaring that all travelers have entered Route One, when a strong arm wrapped around her waist, tugging her back into the sanctity of town.

Professor Oak stood above Red, a proud smile on his face. "Hello there, Red!"

"Professah, let me go!" Red drawled out, stumbling over herself verbally as she flails in the man's arms. Red has always had a problem with words.

Oak placed her on the ground gingerly, patting the fourteen year old on her capped head. "Would you like to start your journey?"

Oak stared down at the two youths: Red and Green. Both wait in pained anticipation…both wondered who would get first pick.

…But only one knows with what the road ahead will be filled.

"Red, take your pick."

Green opened his mouth to complain but latched it closed immediately, having just realized the position he's in.

Red visibly cringed. Whatever she shall pick, Green will one up her…so why not go all out?

Red walked toward the long table housing three Pokéballs, one of which holding her future partner. But something was off. One of the Pokéballs, the one that flaunted a sticker shaped like a flame, seemed to be rather…lifeless.

It was then that Red remembered the Pokémon her sister had chosen at the beginning of her journey. Suddenly, her stomach felt sour.

Without thinking twice, she reached for the Pokéball with the raindrop sticker on its front, tightening her grip on it, knowing she made the right decision.

What to name him? …Blasty? …Shellshocker?

The Pokéball opens, revealing an adorable little male Squirtle.

"Tort," Red whispered, reaching out toward the small creature.

Tort turned his head up, giving Red the tiniest bit of a smile.

Red turned on her heels to leave with Tort a step behind, but Green's voice stopped her. "Hey dweeb, let's have a battle!"

Tort jumped at the opportunity immediately, slashing at the Bulbasaur taking stance beside Green. The hit had landed with ease, KOing the Bulbasaur without breaking a sweat.

"Good job, Tort."

"No problem," Tort mumbled, clinging to Red's pants leg as the duo exited the lab.

They were almost home free when Green called out to them. "I'm going to beat you next time Red, just you wait!"

Red took in a deep breath and recited the words that she had been saying since her sister vanished in the middle of her attempt at conquering the league. "Never give up… Never forget… Grind like hell."

**Pokémon Captured: One**

**Death Toll: Zero**

'\' '\' '\' '\' '\'

_**Hey, it's me, RedWords. I am rewriting this (you probably noticed if you had been reading it previously). There is a new author's note in the Prologue, so go read it if you want to. Also, the battling sequences are going to be kinda lame for awhile because my gameplay notes don't really make much since until the second gym (I mean seriously, my notes for fighting Brock are confusing because I hadn't figured out my symbols yet for who does what). I also didn't take notes for fighting Green until I hit Lavender Town…so bear with me. I'm making stuff up for all fights except gym battles and waaaaaaaay later Green battles. I've almost finished the next chapter, so it should be up soon(ish).**_


	3. Chpt 2: Welcome To The Rest of Your Life

**Welcome To The Rest of Your Life**

Blue stared at the building looming over him. The sign in front of it claimed that it was Professor Oak's Laboratory. In Blue's eyes, it may as well have been a haunted house.

Blue wasn't a manly man. He was barely a man at all. Being thirteen as well as uninterested in girls contributed to his level of manliness.

Over a week ago, Blue's father, Norman of the Petalburg Gym in Hoenn, had told him something that he had not expected: Blue had a half-sister. Actually, two half-sisters, but the older one had vanished years ago. Learning of his half-sister was the cause of his impromptu trip to Kanto.

It wasn't until Blue was on the plane several hundred feet in the air when he realized what half-sister meant. His father was married and had two daughters with a woman that was not Blue's mother. Then again, Blue never met his mother. The woman had left him in his father's care the day he was born and then disappeared to a region far away.

Blue was the child of his father's mistress. Blue was an accident. Blue was the living embodiment of his father's wrongdoing. The worst part? Blue was a secret.

A testament to that was the fact that Blue had spent most of the past week hiding from his half-sister while she was visiting Norman. _Her_ father. _Their_ father.

Apparently Norman had been so racked with guilt that he wanted Blue to go meet his half-sister in person, with the hopes of them becoming friends.

All in all, Blue was screwed. Not only that, but he was probably going to get his ass kicked by a girl as well.

"You must be Blue."

Blue jumped ten feet in the air at the mention of his name. His nerves calmed once he saw that the person who had spoken was Professor Oak.

"I guess that's a yes then?" the Professor joked. He tone became deathly serious when he spoke again. "Your…father…called and told me about your…predicament."

Predicament. Blue was a predicament.

"I'm afraid all my starter Pokémon have been taken, so I shall give you one that I have been researching recently."

Blue watched as the Professor reached into his pocket and extracted a Pokéball was a sticker on it that appeared to be of a lightning bolt.

"It's a Pikachu. She is a little…smug, shall we say."

"What's her name?" Blue asked as he extracted the Pokéball from Oak's hand.

Professor Oak smiled. "We call her Ginka."

As if hearing her name being spoken, Ginka emerged from her Pokéball.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing ever?!" Blue gushed.

Blue could honestly say that he had never been electrocuted before, or at least he could ten seconds earlier.

"Pika pika!" Ginka clearly did not like being referred to as 'cute.'

"Fair warning," Oak began, "she may have a rebellious streak where she doesn't follow your orders."

"What?" was all Blue could say. Literally. The electric shock had temporarily reduced him to communicating at the level of the average preschooler.

The Professor dropped a backpack at Blue's feet before running back into his lab with a shout of "Good luck!"

Blue stared at the backpack in front of him for a good five minutes before he moved to pick it up. Inside was a Pokédex, a handful of Pokéballs, and a Town Map.

Ginka watched Blue closely as he shifted the pack full of supplies to his shoulder before smiling down at her. "It looks like we're stuck together, so we may as well make the best of it."

Ginka grumbled something in Pikachu speak and turned away, walking in the direction of what, according to the map, was Route One.

"Hey, wait up!"

**Pokémon Captured: One**

**Death Toll: Zero**

'\' '\' '\' '\' '\'

_**I know its short, but I'm trying to keep sort of a pattern to these chapters. It will probably be one with Red, one with Blue, so on and so forth, until the Elite Four. At the Elite Four I might give each battle its own chapter. But these starting ones are going to be in the range of 1000-ish words. Also, in case you're wondering, for this run I picked Squirtle and then I traded over a level five female Pikachu from my other game named Ginka. So yeah, Ginka ignores orders for quite a while, which sucks.**_

_**The next chapter should be up tomorrow or Monday if I don't have time tomorrow.**_


	4. Chpt 3: A Monkey Wrench

**A Monkey Wrench**

Tort shifted from foot to foot.

The two compatriots fought their way through Route One: Tort growing stronger with every defeat, Red growing more confident with every step away from Pallet Town.

Of course, a monkey wrench was thrown into their escape when the man at the PokéMart said he'd only sell her Pokéballs if she took a package to Professor Oak for him.

After making the delivery and receiving some nifty gadgets from the Professor as well as a Town Map from Green's sister Daisy, the pair returned to Route One. Tort had offered to carry the Pokédex or the Pokéballs, but Red just slid them into her messenger bag. The map though was a different story, a story that ended in Tort becoming the unofficial travel guide.

It wasn't a Pokémon and its trainer who entered Route One; it was allies fighting for the need to survive the Nuzlocke challenge.

And then entered an ally: a female Rattata named Cupcake.

Well, Cupcake wasn't exactly an ally. She was more of a capture, going directly to the box where she forever stayed safe and sound.

Red and Tort continued on through Pallet Town toward Route Two, and subsequently, Viridian Forest. Their plans were shifted after Red saw the man blocking the way to Viridian Forest, claiming that some goon had stolen a child's Pokémon and the police were blockading the exits until the criminal was apprehended.

Red sighed and began searching the tall grass on the route for a new ally.

Her prays were answered.

A female Pidgey flew out of the grass and landed on Tort's head, pecking him furiously.

"How dare you step on me!" the female Pidgey shouted.

With the Pokémon distracted, Red retrieved a Pokéball from her bag and touched it to the bird's head, instantly capturing it.

"Welcome to the team, Bridgette."

Bridgette wasn't happy about being captured. But she wasn't exactly mad either. It was as if she was relishing in the idea of traveling to new places and conquering enemy trainers so much so that being unfairly caught boded rather well.

Tort liked the spunky Pidgey. This was probably due to the fact that the addition of Bridgette to the team meant Tort could relax a little more.

Red began the trek to Route Twenty-Two after catching wind of there being tall grass there. More grass equals more Pokémon. More Pokémon equals a better chance at survival.

"Red, where are we going?" Tort asked.

"Route Twenty-Two."

Bridgette made a sort of _humph_ noise. "Tort, how is it that she knows what you're saying?"

"Because I can," Red answered immediately, casting a glance toward Bridgette. "I've been able to understand Pokémon for as long as I can remember."

"Oh," was all Bridgette could say.

The trio made it to Route Twenty-Two and found a patch of tall grass acting as a barrier between them and the first badge-check gate of the Pokémon League.

Red stood in silence, taking in the sight of what may as well be the gates of Hell. She has never heard of a trainer who made it through the league without suffering a loss.

"What're you guys looking at?"

Red's attention shifted from staring at the looming gate to staring at a Mankey. "Hello there."

The Mankey's eyes squinted as if it were smiling. "Are you a Pokémon trainer? I've always dreamed of meeting a Pokémon trainer."

Red couldn't help smiling at the small creature. "Would you like to join me and my friends on our journey, little guy?"

The Mankey's eyes lit up and it began to jump around happily. "I would love to. My name is Zaid, by the way."

Zaid gladly accepted the Pokéball Red offered, officially joining the team.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Green stepped out of the first gate of the Pokémon League and gave Red a mischievous smile.

"How about a battle?"

"Do we have to do this right now?" Red replied.

Green didn't seem to like that answer by the way he released his first Pokémon from its Pokéball, the Pokémon being a Pidgey.

Tort waddled forward and KO'd the Pidgey with a critical Bubble.

Next from Green came his Bulbasaur.

"Tort, come back, you did a good job. Bridgette, it's your turn."

Bridgette handled her opponent with ease, taking out the Bulbasaur with twin Gusts.

Green sent a glare at Red before dashing past her, most likely toward the Pokémon Center.

Red simply sighed and turned back toward Viridian City. "I wonder if they caught the guy in the forest yet."

"What forest?" Zaid asked.

**Pokémon Caught: Four**

**Death Toll: Zero**

'\' '\' '\' '\' '\'

_**This is way overdue, I know, but school is a bitch. Hope you liked this little installment.**_

_**Do you get it? Mankey is a monkey Pokémon and the title is Monkey Wrench? Haha...haha…ha. I think it's funny.**_


End file.
